The Two Wars
by SirenNightMoon
Summary: Harry Potter Gundam Wing Crossover better summary inside. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

SirenNightMoon

Pairings: Heero/Duo Trowa/Quatre Wufei/Harry (1x2 3x4 5xHarry)

Summary: During the summer Harry comes to relise that he needs to learn how to fight and how to become more powerful in order to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.When his family leaves on a company trip, the new next door neighbors that Uncle Vernion and Aunt Petunia ask to "look in on" Harry to make sure he doesn't "blow up" the house. When they learn more about Harry they decide to teach him what they know about fighting. As they teach Harry, Wufei and him start to fall in love. Slash and yoai. Might be some OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea for this story. Sad, but true.

**The Beinging of Summer**

It was a cold summer day in London. The sky was overcast and looked as stormy as the winter ocean. The gloomy atmosphere seem to penetrate the world. A young man of 16 years old was at King's Cross Station. He seem to be waiting for something to happen as if the world had stopped turning for the time and he was waiting for it to start agian. His black hair and emerald green eyes seem to reflect the world around him. It was as if his mood was why the sky was crying out in agony. Harry sighed.

'Another summer at the Dursley's' he thought.

Just then a car came up and out stepped his Uncle Vernion, a man who's wieght was more than an elephants. Harry watched his over sized uncle come towards him as he finished waving good bye to the Weasley's and Granger's, giving them a smile they would have seen as fake if they had been close enough.

"Boy! Come here!" yelled Vernion.

"Coming Uncle Vernion." he said. With another sigh he put his trunk in the back and got into the car with his uncle.

"This summer boy, you will be staying by your self for a while because Petunia, Dudley, and I are going on a trip for my company and I don't want you there to ruin it."

"Yes, Uncle Vernion."

"The neighbors will be over three or four times a day to make sure you don't blow up the house and to make sure you are doing the chores correctly. They will call me once they have made sure so don't get any ideas!" Just then they pull up to the house and Harry started to get his stuff out of the car.

"Vernion, is that you?" aked Petunia "Dudley and I are almost finished packing. Those nice boys who just moved in are going to come over for dinner tonight so that you and I can give them some last minute instructions before we leave tomorrow. Boy, get your stuff inside so they don't see it, and don't let them see you too much as they look in on you. Now go finish dinner."

Harry dragged his stuff to the cupboard under the stairs and his Uncle Vernion came and padlocked it behind him.

"Now get into that kitchen and finish dinner like your aunt told you to."

"Yes Uncle Vernion."

Harry went in to the kitchen and started to cook dinner for the family and their guests. 'Great, now I get babysitters not only from the Order but from my "family" as well. And Dumbledore expects me to go and fight the dark lord without any preparation. No, I'm going to learn how to fight and protect myself. I'm not going to be defenseless next time. I will read all of my books, maybe Moony can help me learn the spells and potions. He might even get me some Dark Arts books, I sould learn them because I need to anticepate what Voldermort might throw at me in our next fight. As most people say "Know thy enemy" I will not become "Dark" but I will understand the other side and use that side if I must.'

As he continued cooking his uncle made sure that anything pointing to his "freakiness" was hidden from around the house. Petunia was finishing setting the table and cleaning the rest of the floors. As they finished cleaning the house, which Dudley was not helping with in order not to damage his hands becuase he was their "pride and joy" boxer. His aunt told him to go wash up and then come down so that when the door rang he could answer it. As Harry finished washing his hands, his cousin came up to him.

"Hey, Freak. You get to stay here this summer and not go on the wonderful trip with the rest of us. It sucks to be you. Ha Ha Ha!" Then Dudley pushed Harry down onto his back. he glared at his cousin then pushed himself up off the floor. Harry started down the stais, and as he reached the bottom the doorell rang.

When Harry opened the door he say five young men who seem to be about his age or maybe a year or two older. The first boy he saw was about 5'5" tall with hair so blonde it looked almost white and eyes as blue as a clam sea, he also seemed to bring peace to those around him. The next boy who was standing right behind the first was about 5'8" tall with brownish red hair that covered one eye which was as emerald green as Harry's own. This boy seemed cold, but in some ways he also had and air of kindness to him. The third boy was also about 5'5" tall but he had auburn colored hair that was in a braid that went to his butt and his eyes were a violet color that reminded Harry of amethyst gems, and he had a mischievous look in his eyes that reminded Harry of his dead godfather. And the boy standing behind him was about 5'7" and looked slightly Asian, he also had brown hair that was as unruly as Harry's is, his eyes were a blue like the sky but so cold it reminded Harry of the winter coldness that Hogwarts got during the holidays. The last boy was also had an Asian look about him, he had long black hair that was in a high ponytail. He stood about 5'7" and had brown eyes so dark they almost looked black.

"Hello, come on in. Dinner is almost ready." said Harry.

"Thank you." said the first boy.

"Hello boys! Vernion, Dudley..._Harry_. This is Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and Wufei Chang. They are the ones who are going to look in on the house and you, Harry." said Petunia "Our flight leaves in about 3 hours. So after dinner Vernion, Dudley and I will be leaving. This way to the table. Harry get the food."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"I will help him." said Duo

"Oh, there is no need. Harry can do it himself." Verion replied.

"Oh! No, I insist on helping, after all the trouble you went through to make us dinner."

"...Very well. You may help him Duo." said Petunia.

As they walked back to the kitchen Harry studied Duo. "You didn't have to do that. I could have done it by myself. It was no big deal. It happens all the time. I'm just lucky that they didn't send me to my room." Harry whispered. "What are you talking about? Of course I should help you shouldn't have to do everything your self. And if it is okay, may I ask why you were sent to your room." Duo was curious about this young man beside him. This boy was only about 5'5" in height and looked very underfed. And his eyes that were the same color as Trowa's were just as sad and he looked as if he had seen his share of death and hardship."No its okay, you can ask. The reason I was sent to my room when we have company is becuase my "family" doesn't like me at all. So if we had company I was sent to my room and told to stay there and to not make any noise." Harry said as he grabbed one of the platters of the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Siren: YES!! I finally finished this chapter!! Okay, so thanks for being so patient with me, I had a horrible case of writer's block and not only that but between school, work, and moving I have not had a lot of time to write. I will try and get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. Also thanks to everybody who reviewed I really appreciate the constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh! Before I forget here is the disclaimer!!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter or the Gundam Wing boys…I only wish I did.

Now enjoy this chapter!!

Dinner Mayhem

Duo looked at the retreating back of the boy he had just met and shook his head. He then picked up a platter and walked into the dinning room where the others where. The first thing he noticed was that Harry was not there. He looked at his fellow pilots asking a question with his eyes. When they each minutely shook their heads, showing they did not know where Harry had gone to. Making a decision Duo opened his mouth.

"So where is Harry?" Duo asked.

"He was sent to his room. My…_nephew_ has already eaten and has some summer _homework_ to do." Petunia said in a haughty voice.

"Well it would if he was at the dinner table with us so we can get to know him since we are going to be looking in on him this summer." Quatre requested in his sweet manner.

Petunia pressed her thin lips together and looked at them. "Very well I will call _him_ down and _he_ can eat at the dinner table with us. _Harry_!! Get down here now!!" There was a sound of feet coming down and then they all saw the young man again. 'He looks way too thin compared to his whale of a cousin, if you can call him human at all.' Thought Wufei.

"You called me Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes, you are to…sit at the dinner table with us. It is a request of our guests so be on your best behavior._ Do you understand me?_"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia I understand what you are saying."

"Good now get the rest of the plates and finish setting the dinner table while I entertain our guests in the sitting room with your Uncle and cousin."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry walked back into the kitchen and picked up the last two platters of food and took then out to then table. Then he finished setting the table remembering at the last minute to add a place for himself. He looked around the room and saw the boys who had been invited over watching him, as if trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

"The table is set Aunt Petunia."

"Good. Why don't we all sit down to this lovely meal I have made for us all? Harry you will sit near the end of the table by your Uncle and as far away from our guests as possible."

"Actually Mrs. Dursley, could Harry sit between Wufei and I please it would give us a change to get to know him." Quatre asked politely.

Petunia gave a strained smile. "Of course I should have thought of that myself. If that's is okay with your friend then he can sit between the two of you. And by the way call-me Petunia."

"Your too kind Mrs. Durs… I mean Petunia." He replied with a slight smile. He looked at the others and they all nodded slightly to him to show that they would respect the request for now. As they all sat down to the table, the five boys exchanged a look, showing that they had changed the same undertones that Quatre had felt in the way the family interacted with each other but especially Harry.

When Harry sat down to dinner he tried not to think about his family to much but then, Duo asked about his parents.

"I don't remember they very much but-" Harry started to say when is Aunt interrupted him, "My sister and her low life scum of a husband where killed in a car crash with Harry in the car because his father was drunk… again." Petunia started.

Harry was furious when he heard this because now he knew the truth behind his parents deaths. "That's not true and…"

"Shut Up BOY!!" Shouted Vernon. The room started to rattle as Harry got madder and madder.

"But my parents where not…"

"I SAID SHUT UP BOY!!" Vernon shouted again as he started to turn purple in the face.

As Harry took deep calming breaths the room settled down. Harry looked down at his plate and whispered "Sorry Uncle."

Vernon also calmed down knowing he had guests and didn't want to offend them.

"Sorry about that boys." He said with a smile. The pilots had been looking on the argument and knew there was something going on that the Dursley's and Harry where not telling them and it started with Harry's parents.

"That is okay Mr. Dursley, how about we just finish dinner?" Duo said with a smile.

"Very well." Replied Vernon. Thankfully the rest of dinner was not as exciting and Harry spoke little or not at all for the rest of the time. When dinner ended Harry cleared the table with the help of Duo, but only because he insisted and Petunia could not say no without a very good reason.

"Hey Harry! Why don't you walk us home so you can show us a little bit around the neighborhood?" called out Duo.

"Only if it is okay with my family, I don't want them to get upset with me." Replied Harry.

"Hey Q-ball, can you ask Harry's family if it's okay for him to walk with us on our way home?" shouted Duo.

"Of course Duo, it will give us an opportunity to talk to Harry without his so called family around." Quatre whispered back. Quatre turned around and walked over to the rest of the Dursley family and smiled at them before focusing his attention on Petunia.

"Petunia, would it be okay if Harry walked us home? It is not far as you know, but we , that is the others and I, thought it would be good for him to come with us to point out the different locations of anything important and to show us around a little."

Petunia glanced at her husband before answering the question. "Would it not be better for my son to show you around?"

Quatre smiled. "No, because he is going with you on the trip correct? So there for it would be better for Harry the person we are looking after to show us the neighborhood."

Petunia again looked at her husband and this time he nodded his head just the tiniest bit. "Very well, Harry may go with you to show you around the neighborhood. But he must be back before 10:00pm." She said sternly.

Quatre looked pleased "That is fine it gives use two hours to get to know him and the neighborhood better." He then spun on his heal and walked back to where Duo and Harry where standing in the kitchen to give them the news. "So Duo I talked to Harry's family and they said it was okay as long as he is back by ten. Is that good enough for you?" Duo gave a whoop of joy and spun around in a circle before hugging the life out of poor bewildered Harry. Duo quickly ran to the other guys and gathered them at the door before grapping Harry. "Don't worry Harry will be back by ten!" Duo yelled before pushing the others out of the door and pulling Harry with him.

Siren: OH MY GOD!! I finished the chapter!! And I got it posted!! Everybody say thank you to my friend who let me use her computer to type and post this chapter, because my computer caught a bug and is not working!! Sad!!


	3. Teaser

SirenNightMoon: Okay so here is a teaser for Chapter 3 Sorry to say I have had a bit of writer's block and then work and life seem to exploded ^_^ So the third chapter should be done soon and you will have a real chapter instead of just the teaser.

Duo pulled Harry along the sidewalk before slowing down once they where a safe distance from the house. Duo turned and checked to make sure the other pilots had followed before turning to Harry.

"So what's up with your family?" Duo asked

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned

"Well besides the obvious hate? They really didn't want ya at dinner" Duo stated

Harry looked at Duo measuring him to see if Harry should tell him the edited truth. Harry was sure he would not understand the magic but Duo could understand the hate. For Harry could see in the depths of Duo's soul that hatred had been and still is a major part of him. It made Duo's mask of happiness that Harry has worn as well seem just as fake.

So Harry opened his mouth and answered the original question. "My aunt was jealous of my mother and father. So in return they hate me."

Duo wanted to ask Harry about the 'was' but decided to wait until they got to the pilots rented home so that they could all hear the answer. Duo knew that he would most likely not like the answer but he wanted to help his almost friend.

Duo turned and yelled "What is taking ya so long?" to the other pilots. They immediately ran to catch-up with the pair in front.

Quatre smiled and said "Sorry Duo I just needed to talk to Harry's aunt for a moment. If you had not been so impatient we could have all left together and then you and Harry would not have had to wait for us."

"Aw sorry Q-bean!! I just had to get away from the horse lady." Duo looked sheepish but all the pilots knew he was not actually sorry in any way. They all knew that Duo just wanted to get Harry away from his so called family.


End file.
